Truth or Dare
by love.u.always.mom
Summary: Wilson is sick and tired of House always winning when they play truth or dare, and gives House a dare he doesn't think House will go for. But what if he does? One-shot, PWP. Rated M/NC-17 for a reason, contains extreme slash, yaio, M/M, Hilson smut, etc. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are love, I own nothing.


**Just a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. Disclaimers: First, if you recognize it, it's not mine. Second, this contains ****explicit sexual content, not suitable for anyone under 18 years of age.** **M/M slash, House/Wilson. Don't like, then don't read.**

"You're never going to win," House taunted Wilson gleefully. "I'm too good at coming up with dares you won't go through with."

"And I wonder why that is," Wilson snapped back. "I am NOT streaking through the hospital parking lot! I happen to _like_ my job, House!"

Wilson had, once again, made the mistake of engaging in a game of truth or dare with House, and was, as usual, regretting it. With House, truth or dare always turned into a competition of outrageous dares, and House winning when he set one Wilson refused to do. Tonight, that dare was streaking through the hospital parking lot, which Wilson would refuse to do, November or not.

House sighed theatrically. "Fine, party pooper. I'll give you an out."

Wilson was immediately suspicious. "What do you mean, an out?"

"You come up with a dare I refuse to do, and you win."

Wilson gave him a disbelieving look. "That's not possible! You'll do anything to win."

House grinned evilly. "It's your one shot to win."

Wilson nodded. "Alright then. Let me think." Wilson immediately began considering and discarding ideas. Giving House the same dare he'd just given would just be cheating, not to mention House would do it. Some of his ideas involved skipping Vicodin, but he wasn't cruel enough for that. It would have to be something that was either humiliating, uncomfortable or both. And just like that, an idea popped into his head. And Wilson almost dismissed it. Almost. But the opportunity to see House balk and refuse was simply too tempting.

House saw Wilson decide, and a smirk overtook his features. "It better be good," House taunted with a grin. "Make it worth it."

Wilson grinned in response, convinced he held the trump card. "Come with me, House," he said, getting up and walking to House's room. When House joined him, now looking confused, Wilson shut the door and plopped down on the bed.

"Well this just got a lot more interesting," House said. "Sorry, I don't do men." And there was the perfect opening. His friend's sarcastic humor was going to bite him in the ass this time.

"Pity. Guess that means I win then," Wilson said casually, unable to hold back his grin. He had the sweet pleasure of watching every muscle in House's body freeze, waiting for Wilson to declare he was kidding.

He could see House deciding whether or not he was serious. He must have realized Wilson meant it, and responded. "Do I actually have to fuck you?" House asked bluntly, staring at his best friend laid out casually on his bed.

Wilson knew a moment of shock before he recovered, smoothing over the moment as though it hadn't happened. "No," he decided. After a moment's consideration, he decided on his terms, still convinced House would bail. "You have to make me come. And you have to make me, your straight friend, beg you to do it."

"Anything else?" House asked.

Wilson's eyebrows shot up, realizing House was willing to do it, so far. "Finish me with your mouth." House's eyebrows went up. "And swallow," Wilson finished valiantly. If that didn't stop House, well... Come to think of it, this was one bed he might just be perfectly okay losing.

House thought for several long moments, and Wilson, proud he'd even given House pause, folded his arms behind his head, the picture of innocence. He saw House's eyes rake over his prone form before opening his mouth to respond. "I can think of worse things."

Wilson felt his jaw drop open. "Wait, so that's a yes?" He asked in shock.

House gave him a roguish wink, tossing his cane to the floor and joining Wilson on the bed. "I guess you win and lose at the same time." He paused. "I'm impressed."

Wilson had to force his heart to slow. "I spend too much time with you. Now shut up and make this loss worth it."

House laughed and winked again. It was a mark of the strength of their friendship that this wasn't weirding either one of them out to the point of bailing. Glad he had at least picked something he would enjoy, Wilson closed his eyes, ready to let his nerve endings take over.

House started by exploring his face. Wilson felt rough fingertips brush against his forehead, and slowly trail down the left side of his face, and then the right. Next, those fingers gently touched his eyelids, ghosting over them, down over his nose and to his lips, where House's fingers became analytical. They traced every contour, every nerve, and Wilson knew that House was forming a detailed mental checklist of where he was most sensitive. House was the most observant person he'd ever met, and he knew he was in for a hell of a ride. House would find all the right places, and would go out of his way to win as thoroughly as possible.

Next, those fingers trailed down his throat and traced his neck and collarbones, cataloging every twitch for later use. House then grasped the hem of his shirt, and Wilson lifted himself up on his elbows so House could discard the offending garment and continue his inventory.

House flattened his palm on Wilson's chest then, trailing slowly down, and for the first time, Wilson felt himself give a true shiver of anticipation, knowing what would come now. He happened to have quite sensitive nipples, a fact House would notice any min-

"Oh!" Wilson exclaimed as House gave one of the aforementioned peaks a light pinch, making Wilson arch slightly. He didn't have to have his eyes open to see the glint in his friend's eyes, knowing he'd just struck gold.

Wilson felt hot breath on his neck, and a moment later House's hot, wet tongue traced his collarbone, causing Wilson to draw a shaky breath. "Shouldn't I be allowed to see when I'm doing it right?" House hissed in Wilson's ear. Wilson almost said something, but conceded and undid his belt and pants, sliding them off his hips and leaving him clad in only his boxers.

House returned his tongue to the base of Wilson's neck, lightly tracing the contours with the tip of his tongue. While he did this, House ghosted his fingers over one of his nipples until it peaked, and then gave the other the same treatment.

Slowly, House's mouth made its way down Wilson's chest, while his fingers continued to alternate between nipples that he was now rubbing and circling. Wilson could feel his penis beginning to stir as he gave up on keeping his breathing even. House's mouth was leaving a chilled line down his chest where the air dried the saliva left behind, and said mouth disappeared for a few moments, before the very tip of the tongue began to trace his left nipple, and he couldn't help but shout out.

It was then that sensation began to rule his body, with House's fingers pinching and teasing his right nipple and teeth and tongue teasing the left mercilessly. The tip of his tongue began to flick lightly over the peak of his nipple, and Wilson's hand left it's place behind his head to cup the back of House's as his back arched.

"Mmhm House," he groaned. God this had been the best idea he'd had ages. After several more seconds, House moved to give his other nipple the same treatment, and Wilson arched again. "Oh yesss," he hissed softly as that sinfully talented tongue flicked rapidly over the hard, pink nipple in House's mouth.

By now Wilson's cock was leaking and throbbing with need, and he bucked his hips, seeking attention for his neglected member. House's hand trailed lightly down his stomach, making his abdominal muscles tremble as the hand got closer to its goal. "Mmm, yeah, that's it," he said softly.

His exes had all hated it when he got vocal in bed, but House seemed to welcome it, and Wilson was rewarded for his noise by House's hand trailing softly by his ereft penis and down each thigh, leaving Wilson almost shaking. "God yes," Wilson groaned.

"You told me to make you beg, Wilson," House said, hand freezing in place. Wilson grunted in annoyance, bucking his hips.

"Please House," he groaned, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and forcing them quickly down his legs. His cock sprung back up, rock hard and throbbing visibly.

His friend complied, wrapping his hand around the base and giving a slow, torturous stroke. "Aahhh!" House paused, and waited until Wilson's his bucked to move his hand again.

This pattern repeated several times, House giving a stroke or two of Wilson's dick, before waiting for Wilson to thrust upward into his fist. Finally, House set a slow, but steady rhythm, earning frequent moans and grunts from Wilson, interspersed with curse words. His hips were rocking constantly now, and he didn't think it could possibly get any better.

But then House really picked up the pace, jerking Wilson's leaking cock at full speed and earning a steady, keening wail from Wilson. Suddenly, House's hand simply stopped, and Wilson cried out in frustration, attempting to jerk his hips up to continue, he had been getting close to coming.

"Oh God House keep going. Please for the love of God let me come House," Wilson groaned wantonly. House chuckled darkly, and then the tip of House's tongue found his slit and teased it.

"Oh GOD YES!" Wilson yelled as House's hand began to move again. "Oh please oh please House suck me, suck me good make me come unnggghh," Wilson continued to plead, though his words were no longer intelligible.

House wrapped his mouth completely around Wilson cock then and started bobbing and sucking, hand gripping below his mouth and pumping full speed.

Wilson's orgasm built torturously, beyond anything he had ever experienced, and when he exploded in House's mouth he saw stars, crying out unintelligibly at the top of his lungs while thrusting upward blindly.

Finally, Wilson began to come down from his high, entire body trembling violently from the force of the best orgasm he'd had in thirty years and panting hard. He forced his eyes open and looked down to see House grinning devilishly. "I think I may have won that round," House said.

Wilson could already feel exhaustion taking over him. "You can win any time you want," he panted.

"What's my reward?" Asked House with a grin.

"I'll repay you quite handsomely," Wilson promised, before finally succumbing to sleep.

FIN


End file.
